Destined Souls
by kiuna'yukina
Summary: Happily Ever Afters aren't just stories that haven't end yet. More than anything, they're stories that have just begun.' The completion piece to my first two GSD fics, Learning to Live and Let Go, as well as Strained Decisions. Oneshot.


**Destined Souls**

**by kiuna'yukina **

* * *

**I ****dedicate this final fic to one of my dearest friends..**

**Haha..**

**Hey you, I know you know who you are.**

**Thanks for everything.  
**

* * *

**  
Author's Note:**

Hiya guys!! Im soooo sorry... This is way too overdue... But... Somehow, my life took a drastic turn after I wrote those first two fics… And everything was just like heaven for a whole year.. Now, however, it's back to reality. And I suddenly got the muse to finish this thing off. Well, I've put it off long enough… Ahahaha... Why listen to me ramble? We've all waited so long!! (I hope...)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GSD, but I do own my teeeeeeeaaapot!!! (smiles)

* * *

**Cosmic Era 80**

**December 24, Attha Manor**

The night was young, and the stars were twinkling bright. Different sights and sounds filled the town, but none of these were to be found at the Attha mansion. Silence reigned within its halls, and a disturbing kind of serenity was about. It was near Christmas and the air was filled with holiday spirit, and yet, the atmosphere seemed anything but cheery.

It had always been like this since the end of the second war. Peace had been achieved at last, but at what cost? The lives of many, and the hearts of two unfortunate souls. It seemed things were bound to stay this way; To sacrifice two for the good of all. It seemed like everyone had finally gotten their happy endings. All, except for two young star-crossed lovers.

But destiny always has its own ways of making things work…

Cagalli Yula Attha, Head Representative of the Nation of Orb, 25 years old. Single, but not planning on marrying anytime soon. She was sitting by the windowsill, hugging a soft pillow to her chest, watching the night stars and musing about life and love in general.

_Christmas is coming soon…_

_I can't believe it's been seven years…_

_I wonder how everyone is doing…_

She smiles softly for a while and gazes at a few picture frames that still stand by her bedside table.

_Kira, Lacus.._

_And now Nicol.._

_I'm glad both of you has gotten the happy ending you so rightly deserve…_

A lone tear falls down and her cheek, and Cagalli gently touches it in surprise.

_I'm.. Crying?_

_But why?_

'_**Don't cry Cagalli.. I hate seeing you cry..'**_

_A..athrun… _

_Haha.. Why am I still thinking about him even after all this time?_

_I've let him go, haven't I?_

She then fixes her gaze back to the cerulean sky, wistfully thinking of what once was, and of what she believes now is.

_I regret letting him go._

_But I know.._

_Sometimes, in this world, you have to make sacrifices._

_I can't just selfishly think of myself.._

_Besides,_

_When I look back and think about it,_

_Things really are better this way._

_We both were not happy then.._

_At least.._

_He's happy now.._

_I.._

_I won't hide the fact that I still have feelings for him.._

_But I also won't deny that I don't know what they are. _

_I feel like.._

_I just need time to heal._

_Time to find myself so I can smile again._

_I can, can't I?_

At that moment, a cock crows, reminding Cagalli just how long she has stayed awake..

_Ah.._

_Another night without sleep.._

_It's alright.._

_Athrun?_

_I believe I can smile again._

_Little by little, the world seems brighter,_

_And everything seems to fall into place._

_It may still be hard for now, _

_But I know, _

_Someday,_

_Everything's going to be alright._

_And who knows when that day will be?_

_It might be tomorrow, _

_And it might even be today._

_I just pray for the courage to face it, _

_It, and you, _

_When it comes.._

The dawn of Christmas spreads beautifully across the sky, painting it pink, purple, orange, blue and yellow all at the same time. Cagalli cannot help but smile for today once again is Christmas… All seems to be right when it is.

_After all,_

_Someone once told me.._

_Happily ever afters.._

_Are just stories that haven't end yet._

_And who knows?_

_Someday, _

_In some place.._

_We might meet again.._

_Maybe we could.._

_Just maybe.._

_Start over.._

The smiling Princess of Orb finally rests her eyes and goes to sleep.. Dreaming of sweet visions and promises of a better tomorrow..

* * *

**Cosmic Era 80**

**The Yamato Residence, December 24**

Everything in the orphanage had been prepared for Christmas. The tree had been decorated, the gifts laid, the stockings hung on the fireplace. Nightfall found itself unusually quiet as the building's residents were all asleep, save for one blue-haired godfather who was cradling a small infant lovingly, as if it were his own son.

Lacus knocks softly and opens the door, and upon seeing the usually reserved man smiling at her son, feels a surge of hope well inside her.

"Thank you for taking care of Nicol for me, Athrun. Kira was busy with the children and I was cooking away.."

Athrun turns at the sound of the mother's voice and shakes his head gently.

"It's nothing, Lacus. Nicol feels close enough to be my own son. I like having him near me."

The lady smiles at the comment, and feels a warm hand alight on her shoulder. She gazes at her husband and smiles affectionately at him.

"I thank you as well, Athrun. You would make a great father."

Athrun gazes wistfully down at the infant, then hands him over gently into his parent's waiting arms.

"Thanks, Kira. You know I would like that."

They exchange greetings of Christmas and good night, but the man left alone chooses to reminisce.

_It's been a long time.._

_Things aren't what they used to be._

_I.._

_I'd still do anything to.._

_To get her back, but.._

_It's her happiness I desire the most._

_It's been seven years._

_I haven't moved on, _

_But I feel no remorse in that._

_I still remember everything we've gone through together._

_I still treasure our memories._

_I still see her in my dreams.._

_A constant presence.._

_Yet too far to reach._

_We promised ourselves then.._

_Forever.._

_But forever seems to have come and gone._

_But.._

_Like the world that never ceases to turn,_

_I'll never get tired of waiting._

_Like a river which flows onward endlessly,_

_I'll always love her.._

_For eternity._

He sighs and moves to lie down, facing the starlit sky. A few more thoughts fill his mind, before he succumbs completely into dreamless slumber.

_How many days have gone by?_

_How many tears have I cried?_

_It seems.._

_I feel lost._

_I always have been, ever since you left._

_Is it too late?_

_Are you too far gone?_

_I.._

_I still love you._

_I always had.._

_Cagalli.._

_I know you know how I still feel._

_Maybe.._

_Time has been good in passing._

_Maybe…_

_You could be ready and willing to start all over again._

_Maybe, just maybe.._

_I still have a chance._

_Someday, _

_I'll be sure to take that chance._

Content, Athrun Zala sleeps with a gentle smile on his face. He smiles filled with hope, with love, with longing.

He smiles, with the knowledge that he might cross paths with her again, maybe someday.

* * *

**  
Cosmic Era 80**

**Downtown Orb, December 25**

Christmas could be seen, heard, smelt and felt in every nook and corner of the city. Snow was lightly falling, children were laughing, throwing snowballs at each other, gingerbread houses were being baked, and gifts were being exchanged between everyone, strangers and friends alike.

Our dear Representative was taking a stroll downtown after waking up a little after noon. Tired, but feeling greatly fulfilled, she watched the Christmas scene unfold in her nation, unnoticed, and content.

_Work with the emirs has lessened.._

_Everything is finally at peace._

_What everyone has worked so hard for is finally achieved.._

_Everyone who's gone on.._

_Tolle, Nicol, Fllay, Stellar, Rusty, Miguel.._

_Father.._

_You can all rest in peace now.._

_Because everything just seems so perfect.._

Wetness could be felt traveling down her cheeks..

_Wha..? _

_I'm crying again.._

Cagalli continues walking but is preoccupied with wiping her tears and putting her sunglasses on.

She should've looked where she was going though..

_**Oof! **_

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite blue-haired knight was having a dilemma. 

_Arrgh.. Sigh.._

_The things Kira makes me do.._

_Hmm.._

_Let's see.._

_Okay.._

_Diapers, baby bottles, milk and pacifiers.._

_Gee.._

_What a way to spend Christmas.._

_Hahaha.._

_I look like a new dad.._

_Sigh.._

_Kira sure has it made though.. _

_Life.._

_Hasn't been as hard as it was then.._

_Everything's like paradise now.._

_Kira and Lacus' wedding.._

_Nicol's birth.._

_Sigh.._

The season being Christmas, affectionate couples could be seen strolling through the sidewalks or sitting cozy inside cafés..

_I still feel incomplete, though.._

(shrugs)

_I guess I can't deny I still miss her.._

_Life has been.._

_Different without her by my side._

_She's doing fine though.._

_She's become a good leader._

_Her father would have been proud of her._

_As much as I am now, probably even more._

_Sigh.._

_But.._

_Somehow, someday.._

_If I had the chance.._

_I would like to start over._

_Sigh.._

_Now where was that store again??_

Our dear Athrun was temporarily distracted with reading Kira's directions on how to reach the Toddler's Shop.

He should've looked where he was heading for as well.

_**Oof! **_

* * *

Time seems to slow down to a halt as a man and woman bump into each other in the middle of the snowy street. 

Maybe destiny's wheels have begun to turn.

The lady falls down ungracefully and the man is taken by surprise. After a few moments, he smiles and extends a hand. The lady, meanwhile, takes his outstretched hand and rises up. She is about to retort but is cut speechless by the face of the man in front of her.

Seeing this reaction, the man once again smiles warmly, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"I'm very sorry about that Miss. I was distracted by reading the directions my friend gave me. My name's Athrun. May I know yours?"

A few moments pass as the lady slowly recovers from her shock. She too smiles and gazes at their still intertwined hands. Glancing shyly at the man's face, she replies,

"It's nice to meet you, Athrun. I'm Cagalli."

* * *

Snow falls gently onto the couple, but they are completely oblivious to the world around them. Above the pair, a sign board in a store window glistens in the sunlight. 

"**DESTINY ANTIQUES SHOP"**

_**We'll lead you to discover things **_

_**You thought you'd never find again  
**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Once again, I apologize for the long wait.. And I thank everyone for reading this.. This project has greatly helped me in releasing my feelings and getting in touch with the self I once lost. I pray everyone enjoys this little one-shot.

I dedicate this to all you lovers out there, those who are happy, those who haven't yet found their happy ending, even those who haven't found each other yet. Godspeed.

_**Happily Ever Afters, **_

_**Aren't just stories that haven't end yet.**_

_**More than anything, **_

_**They're stories that have just begun.**_

Read, and review, if you like. Thank you.

**All my love, kiuna'yukina **


End file.
